His Dark Road
by Einsamsdroemsjal
Summary: On the night he had killed, the one person, he had heistated to kill was...We had followed Sasuke during the massacre of his clan, but what happened in that room,before Itachi had killed his parents? PLease R & R


Disclaimer: nothing owned

**Dark Road**

* * *

The desolate streets were dark, highlighted by the pale reflection of the moon hanging overhead. A grim night.

The wind blew softly and a shadow slipped from the dark, it was a man. Carefully the shadowed warrior surveyed his surroundings. It was his mission, a sorrow filled one, indeed. His intense eyes flickered one either sides of the streets. Right,left,left,right and right again.

The mission was grim one, but it was a mission he was given. It was a mission he could not ignore or disobey and at the end of it.......his heart would ache in endless grief and guilt. He had to carry it out,no exceptions.

But if only! If only he wasn't the one commissioned to preform this!

The shadow entered into the large estate, disappearing into the darkened home. He walked stealthily, like a lion, he had one hour,one hour before it came crashing down. He paused at a small bedroom, peering into the room full of books and toys. It was better this way,easier to start with them. He creped towards the ornate door at the end of the hallway.

He crouched and silently slide the sword snugged in between his back, open. His fingers caressed the door handle, as he collected himself; now would not be the time to show weakness. His eyes hardened, the silent warrior slide open the door.

"Itachi!?"

The prodigy faced his startled father, eyes withholding no emotion, just purpose. His father's sharp dark grey eyes widened, a frown present on his lined face. His wife and mother to his sons, Mikoto peered at her eldest son.

"Father..."

"What are you doing? Put that away!" Fugaku snapped, gesturing at the sword, his son held, that was halfway out of the sheath. "Why are you here?"

"..." Itachi Uchiha just stared at his sire,lips pursed. He had gotten inside and his parents had no idea of what would occur in a few moments. But the real question was:_ How??_

"Answer me Itachi!!?" his father barked out. His heavy gaze narrowed at his son when he opened his mouth.

"Such waste..." Itachi stared down at his father,boring a menacing hole. Fugaku gasped slightly at the soft tone. "Such a shame Father, that you would betray us like this.."

"How-how do you-!?" his father began to sputter.

"But what is even more depressing, is that you tried to drag Sasuke into this as well. Pitiful. But to think... that you would betray and plan a battle against your own village..." Itachi shook his head, as if in disgust. " Father..."

Fugaku sat dumbfounded at his son. Mikoto froze in shock, staring at her husband.

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define 'reality'. But what does it mean to be 'correct' or 'true'?" Itachi went on smoothly. "Merely vague concepts ... their "reality" may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their beliefs?"

"Itachi..." Mikoto whispered in disbelief.

Fugaku jumped,covering his wife with body as several shuriken were sent flying at their direction,only to embed themselves in the wood. Fugaku cursed, Itachi was just toying, if he was serious they both would have been dead mere minutes ago.

Fugaku shot his arm out, weapons of his own flying out. Mikoto screamed,clawing at her husband's robes,begging him to cease,although Itachi had evaded the flying projectiles with nary a single scratch.

Fugaku ripped himself from his wife's grasp, a katana grasped in his hand, he darted towards his eldest,sword outstretched... only to connect with steel as Itachi drew his own weapon.

The two went on,blades clashing as each tried to gain the upper hand, the blades of steel squealing with metallic clash, sparks spraying from the blades as both Uchihas fought and parried blows in a matched battle. Who would win?

Mikoto began pleading in desperate earnest, not wanting the both of them to die. She pleaded to her son, begging him to cease, only to be met with silence and the continued blows of steel. Though each and every time she screamed, Fugaku saw that his son glanced at her with sadness that would peep out under his emotionless mask before being suppressed into his stoic expression.

The blade went flying from his fathers grasp,clanging into the floor. Itachi held his father at sword point, hearing his mothers renewed pleas,screaming...

"Goodbye...father" Itachi said apathetically,before bringing his sword down. Fugaku closed his eyes,waiting...for death. A surprised grunt permeated the silent room. Fugaku jerked bewildered, his wasn't dead,he opened his eyes,meeting a horrifying scene.

His wife leaned in front of him, the sword glinted wickedly in the moonlight,blood glinting, her blood. The woman gasped. With a quick jerking motion his son withdrew the sword from her body.

Yes,Fugaku wasn't dead, but Mikoto was. Almost anyway.

Itachi ripped the sword from her, eyes wide. The woman staggered feebly, a hand outstretched.

"Itachi..." before her vision blurred and she fell, her chest heaving. Up and down, up and down.

Itachi turned to his fallen father. As much as he wanted to go to his mother,take back what he'd done, he couldn't. No choice, she would've had to die,one way or another. The sword came up and slashed downwards,silencing his father for eternally.

"Ita..chi.." Itachi knelt at his mother's side,reaching and pressing her hand in his. The woman smiled at her son."I..love you, " she whispered.

Itachi had become the one thing he feared, a murderer. One cursed to walk the dark road alone.

"Mother, please, forgi-" Itachi silenced at the soft hand that pressed his lips,turning cold. A peaceful face full of love stared up at him.

"I forgive you...love you...my son..." his eyelids flickered as she laid by her son, "always..." she murmured, she turned his hand to her lips,kissing it softly. Her grasp on Itachi slackened and her eyes became glassy. One brief moment, the life in her flickered and then with a final breath, Mikoto Uchiha died.

"Mother," Itachi whispered. His sad eyes stared at her corpse. He repeated the three words, she had always uttered to him as a child, the words he had never uttered to her, to the dead body of his mother. Three simple words, that was always said to loved ones, but this time, it was never said with such genuine feelings. "I love you..... and will never forget."

He slid his fingers to Mikoto's body,sliding her eyes close as he paid his last respects to her. Faintly he sensed chakra coming and later frantic running. He quickly fell back,waiting in the blackest part of the shadows.

He stared at the body of his mother, that was illuminated by the moon, already the grief was eating at his heart....

"Mother,Father!" Itachi stepped out from the shadows at the sound of his Outoto's scared voice. His eyes were black,concealing the grief.

_Why?_

* * *

Author note: **Whatcha think? any good, please review!**


End file.
